The advent of digital packet-based telephony has created a situation where many telecommunications service providers provide telecommunications services, including voice services, over two or more types of networks. For example, in addition to providing customers with voice services over an analog network such as a PSTN network, many providers provide voice services over a digital network such as an Internet Protocol network. Thus, many providers are forced to maintain two networks for voice communications. Similarly, consumers now have many different options available for voice services, including cell phones, analog phones, VoIP phones, and WiFi enabled phones. Many consumers have three or four options available when wanting to place or receive a voice call—some or all of which may be provided to them by the same provider of bundled services. In a complex environment of interconnected networks, calls initiated over one type of network are frequently completed or otherwise carried over a different type of network. For example, someone using a PSTN network may be dialing someone's VoIP telephone, which requires at some point a conversion or format change between network types. As a result, each time a call is carried by more than one type of network, the costs and technical complexities of connecting such a call may increase for a service provider.